


That's my line, you know.

by IceLite1011



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Oneshots [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Thanksgiving</p><p>They'd been all alone in the world, but now they had each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's my line, you know.

**Author's Note:**

> University AU, in which Kagami and Kuroko are first-year university students living together! <3 Also, they have both lost their parents, hence the two of them spending Thanksgiving alone together :') 
> 
> And arrrrgh I'm so frustrated; I wanted to post this before midnight but oh well :3 Happy Thanksgiving!

"Okay, so then add the orange zest and two tablespoons of water."

"And after that?"

"Well, I like to add maple syrup. My secret ingredient."

Kagami grinned at Kuroko as he reached around and added a drizzle of syrup to the simmering cranberries, licking his lips at the sweet smell. He scooped up a spoonful and held it out towards Kuroko. "Try some?"

He nodded and tasted the sauce, closing his eyes and savoring the way the sourness of the cranberries and the sweetness of the sugar and syrup blended perfectly. "It's delicious, Kagami-kun." Kagami leaned down and pecked Kuroko's lips. "Thanks, Kuroko."

They continued to cook, wrapped up in the cozy atmosphere of their little kitchen, just the two of them on Thanksgiving. Both orphaned and alone at a young age, it was as if they each found their other half when they first met. Through school and basketball, they grew close—closer than any normal friends or teammates. So one day when they were at Kagami's room, their textbooks and notes spread out on the table in front of them, it happened. It wasn't any special occasion; it was just another ordinary day for the two of them, but something about the way the setting sun glowed around Kuroko's face like a halo made Kagami stop and simply stare at the beautiful boy in front of him. And when Kuroko noticed Kagami's silence and looked up at him quizzically, clear blue eyes wide and innocent, Kagami leaned over the table and kissed him. They'd been together ever since.

Finally, two hours later, the turkey was done and the table was set. The two admired their work. Every available surface of their small, two-person table was covered with dishes—the turkey with cranberry sauce in the middle, of course, surrounded by roasted vegetables, mashed potatoes, bean casserole, cornbread, and apple pie. It was a classic Thanksgiving feast (with smaller portions, of course), but there were also little touches that made the meal unique—their matching blue and red mugs, a bowl of handmade chocolates from Riko (along with a note from their former captain assuring that they were safe to eat), and last of all, a tall glass of vanilla shake for Kuroko.

"Let's eat!" Kagami announced, eagerly sitting down. Kuroko laughed softly as he took his own place. They dug in, the hearty flavors dancing on their tongues as they chatted about uni and their friends, not bothered in the least that their parents weren't dining with them.

"So how're your English studies going? You want to teach it in the future, right?" Kagami asked around a mouthful of stuffing.

"I'm doing well. I've gotten quite used to the language, thanks to you." Kuroko said, and Kagami blushed slightly but kept quiet. "And everyone is so friendly here."

"Yeah, Americans are a lot more outgoing, I guess." Kagami shrugged. "My basketball team's so nosy, though! They're always asking about you, and what it's like to live together." Kagami rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Kuroko stood up from his seat and strode over to Kagami, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Kagami sat there in shock for a moment, the silence stretching out as Kuroko's skinnier arms stayed locked around Kagami's bigger frame awkwardly. "Kuroko?"

He felt his boyfriend smile against the back of neck, then turn his head so now his cheek pressed against it. It was warm. "I'm just thankful for being able to spend today with you. I'm truly glad I met you, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko's loving words sent a shiver down his spine as he immediately stood and squashed the slighter one into a hug. They fit together perfectly, arms entwined around each other, hearts beating steadily. They had each been alone and lost years ago, but they'd found each other, and that was all that mattered.

"Idiot," Kagami mumbled into powder blue hair, inhaling the scent that was unmistakably, undeniably Kuroko. "That's my line, you know."


End file.
